La chasse au lapin est ouverte
by Tonny3
Summary: C'est Pâques à la Congrégation et pour une fois Lavi ne fait pas le traditionnel lapin. Non, Komui choisit en effet... Crack et yaoi


Bonjour!Voilà une petite fic sur Pâques!(je vous vois déjà dire: "la pas originale..." mais j'allais pas en faire une sur Halloween quand même?)Donc voilà!

Disclaimer: DGM n'est pas à moi!

J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Pâques approchait et pour cette magnifique période de l'année, Komui avait décoré toute la Congrégation, pas qu'il avait rien d'autre à faire mais, chacun ses excuses. Il avait fait venir des petits œufs en chocolat qu'il avait patiemment caché dans le bâtiment après avoir marqué l'emplacement de chacun d'entre eux sur une carte qu'il avait empruntée aux scientifiques chargés de réparer les dégâts produits par des Komulins enragés.<p>

Le Chinois avait après ça, construit des minis-robots avec des oreilles de lapin qui sautillaient joyeusement à présent dans tous les couloirs en tentant d'arracher les jambes des passants quand ils ne chantaient pas des comptines pour enfants. Le scientifique fou avait même réussi à faire en sorte que du gazon pousse mystérieusement dans tout le bâtiment avec quelques arbustes pour les petits oiseaux qui voletaient tranquillement en fonçant sur tout le monde. Bref, le QG des exorcistes respirait le bon air doux du printemps!

C'est dans cette ambiance guillerette qu'un Kanda un peu moins joyeux se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Intendant. Il croisa un Reever la cravate de travers, rougissant qui le salua à peine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Komui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, un rire machiavélique et une aura des plus terrifiantes. Il l'avait convoqué un quart d'heure plus tôt au moment où le Japonais allait manger. Kanda était très peu confiant quant à la suite des événements car il avait pris l'habitude de se méfier lorsque l'Intendant le faisait appeler en catastrophe.

-Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, commença Komui. J'ai besoin que tu fasses une mission des plus importantes avec toute la discrétion dont tu es capable. C'est de la plus haute importance! Ai-je ta parole que tu ne diras rien à personne?

Le Kendoka cru entendre un marmonnement qui disait « de toutes façons tu n'ébruiteras pas l'affaire crois-moi mon petit », mais le Chinois jouait avec des rapports en retard, une nouvelle version de château de cartes qui était plus motivante car si il tombait, les rapports se répandraient par terre et Komui se ferait définitivement tuer par le Commandant ou il se ferait plaquer par celui-ci suivant l'importance des documents.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix? Demanda Kanda.

-Non en effet, mais ça fait toujours bien de demander! J'ai donc une mission spéciale pour toi qui vient d'arriver, tu devras la faire tout seul mais elle n'est pas très dangereuse! Quoique...

-Quoique quoi? Grogna le japonais.

-Oh, rien! C'est juste que tu risques d'avoir des... disons... euh...surprises!

Le Japonais prit le dossier que lui tendait l'Intendant non sans réticences et après une lecture approfondie du document il releva la tête, observa un moment son interlocuteur pour voir si oui ou non c'était une blague. Comprenant que non, Kanda poussa une bonne gueulée :

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire…ça ?

-euh… Maintenant que tu le dis j'en doute fortement, mais j'ai des arguments pour te faire changer d'avis ! un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Komui lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase.

-Des arguments comme quoi exactement ? demanda le Kendoka qui avait réussi à reprendre son calme.

-ben d'abord, JE suis l'Intendant donc TU ne peux pas refuser les missions que JE te donne !

Suite à cette argumentation de choc que personne ne peut réfuter, notre lapin de Pâques sorti du bureau du scientifique fou. Oui, lapin vous avez bien lu, Kanda avait pour mission en ce jour magnifique de Pâques de parcourir tout le bâtiment de la Congrégation dans un déguisement de lapin bleu armé non pas de mûgen, mais d'un panier avec des œufs en sucre de toutes les couleurs. Il avait dû accepter, mais le Chinois lui avait promis que personne ne saurait qui était Mr. Lapin de Pâques (bien qu'une personne le sache déjà mais ça, le Japonais n'avait pas besoin de le savoir).

En effet, une heure avant l'arrivée de Kanda dans son bureau, Komui qui sirotait un café en attendant que son Commandant préféré vienne lui apporter de nouveaux futurs rapports en retard, Lavi était arrivé intempestivement avec une réserve de café pour le restant de la journée. Ainsi l'Intendant fut tout disposé à l'écouter et à accepter sa requête. Requête qui tombait à pic pour le Chinois qui préparait Pâques depuis de nombreuses semaines sans pourtant avoir trouvé LA personne qu'il lui fallait. Et là, Lavi venait de lui apporter LA solution à tous ses problèmes ! Bien sûr, il savait que le rouquin avait ses propres intérêts en tête, mais il se devait de remarquer que pour une fois il avait bien fait de venir le déranger dans son activité matinale qui consiste à faire semblant de travailler d'arrache-pied. Au moment où le futur Bookman allait laisser Komui à revenir à ses moutons, ceux de son sommeil bien sûr, Reever arriva avec les nouveaux dessous de pieds de l'Intendant, les rapports donc. Le borgne parti rapidement après avoir salué le Commandant au passage et referma la porte.

-Reever-kun ! Toi, qui doutais de cette magnifique journée, sache que j'ai trouvé la personne qu'il fallait pour faire le lapin !

-Mmmh… Qui donc ? Lavi ?

-Non ! C'est lui qui l'a trouvée !

Le Commandant ne voulait pas vraiment savoir qui serait la pauvre victime de ce plan, mais il se sentait obligé de demander à Komui qui était l' « heureux » gagnant.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Kanda ! répondit joyeusement le Chinois.

Puis, il prit la cravate de son subordonné, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. La pause-café/Reever c'est sacré chez Komui !

Kanda n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en l'Intendant, se promenait dans les couloirs avec le vague espoir que personne ne croiserait son chemin. En plus, Tiedoll venait de rentrer de mission ce qui faisait que l'endroit était encore moins sûr que d'habitude. « _J'ai du mal à marcher avec ce déguisement et pour couronner le tout il fait une de ses chaleurs là-dedans, pensa-t-il._ » Il eut alors le malheur de foncer dans une pauvre âme. Ils s'écrasèrent par terre et quand le Japonais eut de nouveau les yeux en face des trous, il découvrit un Lavi _presque_ tout étonné d'être écrasé par un lapin géant. Allen qui l'accompagnait sauta au ralenti pour sauver les petits œufs en sucre, on ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Il ne s'occupa pas des deux autres car un petit œuf violet roulait par terre se dirigeant vers les escaliers, c'est donc avec courage qu'il l'accompagna dans sa chute. Trois étages plus bas, le Maudit leva son bras en signe de victoire avec au bout des doigts la sucrerie intact, il passa la fin de la semaine à l'infirmerie pour cause de divers traumatismes. Tandis qu'en haut, Lavi affichait un sourire moqueur pendant que Mr. Lapin s'enfuyait.

Il n'était cependant pas aisé de courir affabulé pareillement, ce ne fut donc pas un problème pour le futur Bookman de le rattraper, le plaquer au mur dans un coin isolé de tout et de lui retirer le masque. Kanda ainsi découvert rougissait furieusement, la proximité du roux jouant aussi un rôle. Il ne le repoussa pas lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement, la chaleur de sa bouche le surprenant agréablement et le souffle court de son vis-à-vis le relaxant.

Il n'y a qu'à Pâques qu'on peut embrasser un Lapin géant alors autant en profiter !


End file.
